OMGWTF SIRUIS!
by newmoon1220
Summary: Better than it sounds :] Bella just reads the part where…dun Dun DUN! Sirius cough cough spoiler cough…well sobs…you know! She has a little emotional breakdown... based on personal experience! R&R please! SPOILER ALERT: HARRY POTTER 5!


_Better than it sounds : Bella just reads the part where…dun Dun DUN! Sirius cough cough spoiler cough…well sobs…you know! She has a little emotional breakdown…_

I sat on my bed and doubled the pillows so I could comfortably relax. My legs were crossed on top of the new sheets as I kicked off my shoes and socks. To help put my anxious mind at rest, I gladly took my copy of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix from beside me. Until Edward came back from his hunting trip, I could finally finish the book, which was nearly done.

I opened up to page 803, where my bookmark was resting. My eyes scanned the page to where I last left off. _Ah, there,_ I thought. My eyes fixed to the brilliant words on the paper, and instantly drifted into the world of magic.

_Dolohov drew back his wand to make the same slashing movement he had used on Harry and Hermione. Springing up, Harry yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" Once again, Dolohov's arms and legs snapped together and he kneeled over backward, landing on a crash on his back._

"_Nice one!" shouted Sirius, forcing Harry's head down as a pair of Stunning Spells flew threw them. "Now I want you to get out of-"_

I smiled. Sirius was the only family Harry had left. And he cared so much for Harry! He wanted to help Harry because he _loved _him, not only because he _needed _to. I kept thinking, _Man, what a great godfather. Harry is lucky!_

I continued to read after I finished with my mental thoughts.

_"Harry, take the prophecy, grab Neville, and run!" Sirius yelled, dashing to meet Bellatrix. Harry did not see what happened next: Kingsly swayed across his field of vision, battling with the pockmarked Rockwood, now mask-less; another jet of green light flew over Harry's head as he launched himself towards Neville-_

_"Can you stand?" he bellowed in Neville's ear as Neville's legs jerked and twitched uncontrollably. "Put you're arm around my neck-"_

By now, my whole body had hunched up. The image of sweet, innocent, Harry assisting Neville was fresh in my mind (not to mention everyone else fighting in the background). Brave, beautiful…_hot_ Harry... pictures Daniel Radcliffe _Oh my god, stop it Bella! _I snapped at myself. _Edward _is your man, remember? _But they're both so…hot…_

But before I could continue to create my own disturbing yet arousing images in my mind, my eyes refocused on what was _really _important now: What is going to happen?

_Neville did so- Harry heaved- Neville's legs were still flying in every direction, they would not support him and then, out of nowhere, a man lunged at them. Both fell backward, Neville's legs…_

And as time passed, I continued to read, my mind burying deeper and deeper into the pages of the book. My expressions kept changing, I could presume, from worry when Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry and Neville, to relief, when Lupin stepped in to help, to frustration when the prophecy shattered on the floor. But suddenly, I was entirely happy, because Dumbledore appeared. Surly that would help the circumstances?

But now I was practically sitting on the edge of my bed as what seemed like an endless magic battle continued.

_Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Oh man, this can't be good,_ I thought.Just then, I heard what I thought to be my window open. I didn't bother moving a muscle. Actually, the only muscle I did bother to move was my hand. It flipped the page frantically.

"Bella?" I heard someone's sweet, musical voice call me from nearby. Who was it…it sounded familiar. I wracked my brain for remembrance of that voice, but my mind was somewhere else.

So instead I continued to read.

_Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing do. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too._

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall._

_Wait, Sirius is falling?_ My brain asked helplessly. What was going on? I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, but continued to read, ignoring it.

"Bella…" the voice chanted again.

I held out my index finger, and without removing my face from the pages, I whispered, "Shh…"

I consciously registered the fact that it was Edward in front of me. But the thought seemed so distant. It easily escaped my mind.

_His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arc..._

My face must have turned completely pale, because Edward was brushing my cheek worriedly. I brushed it off gently.

_And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back to place._

"Why is his wasted, once-handsome, face mingled with fear and surprise?" I blurted out hysterically. It was the first time I'd seen Edward in days. He was smiling, probably because I decided to look at him, but it quickly faded and turned into a confused frown.

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head and continued to read, though slightly against my will.

_Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing- Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…_

"He will, Harry! He will don't worry!" I cried while jumping to my feet. Edward was taken by surprised and headed towards me.

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

All the words my eyes were reading suddenly grew loud in my head. They were ringing, giving me a headache. My stomach was twisting like my expression. My heart was pounding so hard I felt it would leap out of my chest any second now.

"The 'dot, dot, dot,' it's not a good sign, is it?" I said hurriedly.

"What?" Edward asked, yet again, confused.

_He would reappear from the other side any second___

"No! Evil dot, dot, dot! Why are you there! Oh my gosh!"

I turned my eyes back to the book and found my place again. Edward put his hand over the page and slowly pulled it out of my hands.

"No!" I shrieked, snatching it back.

"Bella, maybe you should take a break-"

"No!"

_But Sirius did not reappear._

NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! My mind screamed. Ahem, did I say my _mind? _Actually, I really screamed it. Edward was instantly grabbing my arms and pulling the book away.

"Enough, Bella!" he said sternly. I pulled the book again and ran out the door. Of course, he had no trouble following. But probably for my sake, he ran behind me at human pace after sighing long and hard.

_"Sirius!" Harry yelled. "Sirius!"_

"Sirius!" I screamed with a British accent, imitating how it would have sounded in the movies. I threw myself on the couch.

_He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be behind the curtain, he Harry, would pull him back out again…_

Again with the dot, dot, dot! I thought. Stop, it's killing me!

_But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back._

_"There's nothing you can do Harry-"_

"Yes there is!" I screamed again. I hardly noticed when Edward slid me on his lap.

_"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"_

Yeah! Listen to Harry, Lupin!

_"It's too late Harry-"_

"No it isn't!"

_"We can still reach him-"_

"Please, Lupin!" I pleaded, clutching to Edward's shirt.

_Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go…_

_"There is nothing you can do, Harry…nothing…he's gone."_

Gone?! _Gone?! _He can't be gone! No!

"Are you finished?" Edward asked blandly. _Did it look like I was finished?_ I thought angrily. Probably. The book had just slipped out of my hands and onto the floor.

I jumped to my feet and grabbed the book. "How dare this-" I flipped to the front cover… _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, by J.K. Rowling, _"_J.K. Rowling _woman do that to Sirius!" I spat. "How dare she!"

I wracked the book open again and flipped back to "The Page" violently. I reread the whole thing again, at full speed. It just can't be true…

And that's when my anger flushed away, and my entire body was filled with sadness. I felt a lump make its way up my throat. My vision became blurry as tears began to form. I stood there, silent, until a single tear drop slid down my cheek and fell right upon the page. The ink blurred in the area where a dark splotch was. I wiped it off, smearing the wet ink.

"He's gone, Edward," I cried sadly. I walked to Edward and fell onto his lap. I clutched his shirt and cried on him.

Edward was brushing my hair gently with the smallest smile on his face. I wondered if he found my whole breakdown amusing… Nah, that was just pure evil (dot, dot…dot)

"Who's gone, exactly?" Edward asked gently. His voice seemed interested however, as he studied my expression.

I smirked. "Sirius Black, of course!" I answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah…" he said while breathing deeply into my hair.

"See, Sirius black was Harry's godfather," I began calmly in a tone that sounded like I was teaching a lesson. "He was the only family Harry had left! He loved and cared for him so much…"

Edward began to shower kissed down my neck ever so romantically. He seemed to enjoy it a lot, and for some reason, I couldn't understand why!

"Are you even listening to me?" I snapped as he continued with his romantic gestures.

"Mmmhmm…" he mused quickly, barely audible. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. So then, the evil Death Eater, Bellatrix, caused him to fall through this archway with a veil hanging from it. Now, like any other sane person, Harry assumed Sirius would slip out the other side. But guess what?"

"What…" Edward said softly, still busy and not listening.

"He didn't! Harry was devastated! I mean, after all he's been through, I bet he'll go insane after this."

"You'redriving _me _insane," Edward mumbled. I sighed, frustrated.

"Now's not the time, Edward!" I said while pulling away. He just grabbed me back with no effort.

"Oh, come on Bella!" he moaned, giving me a puppy face. I closed m eyes, looking away.

"Nope! I will not let you turn me on. Not now! I mean, how could you!" I yelled, suddenly angry. "Sirius just died, and here you are, lost in some other world!"

"I'm lost in _you're _world," he defended. His voice was still hushed. Then he sat upright. "Okay, Bella, I'll make a deal with you."

"What," I said, my voice dry. By now, my arms were crossed.

"You forget about all your troubles, and this 'Sirius' incident…" I twisted my face. As if _that _was going to happen. "And we'll have a memorial for Sirius."

"Really?" I asked, flattered. He began kissing me again.

"Really."

"I didn't think you'd care that much," I remarked, happy with him.

"Of course I care about you…" he answered. I gaped. Once he realized what he had just said, he smiled sheepishly. I instantly jumped off his lap and stormed to the kitchen. I picked up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Edward called as he walked over to me. "Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean it…I mean, I meant it, but it's not what I wanted to say…"

But none of that mattered. I had already dialed the number and it was ringing. Edward sighed and began to walk away.

"Hello?" the voice called. The voice of a _real _friend.

Edward stopped dead in his tracks. I smiled mischievously.

"Hey, Mike, it's Bella! How's it going?"

"Great!" He said, sounding excited. Edward walked over to me again with scissors in his hand. This time, he got to smile evilly. I squinted my eyes at him and shook my head.

"Uh, just a sec, Mike." I covered the speaker with my palm and whispered violently at Edward, who had the telephone line in between the scissors. "Don't you dare!" I hissed. He smiled wider. "Edward…Edward if you do that I'll never let you kiss me again!" His face dropped slightly. "Heck, I'll never _speak_ to you again!"

Edward's smile faded and rolled his eyes while putting the scissors away. I lifted the phone back to my ear.

"Sorry bout that Mike. Anyways, I just read the part where Sirius dies!"

"Oh man, are you taking it okay?" Mike asked, worried. I heard Edward snicker but ignored it.

"Not really! I really need a shoulder to cry on."

Edward growled.

"And since we both love Harry Potter _sooo_ much," I said happily while facing Edward's grim expression, "I'd love it if you come over, so we can talk about it!"

"You mean like a book club sort of thing?" Mike asked hopefully.

"We can call it that," I answered with a smile.

"Great! I'll be right over!"

"Thanks!" I placed the phone back and stood unmoving for a moment. A huge smile formed on my face, and I couldn't help it, so I started to laugh. Hard.

"Oh, be quiet Bella," Edward scoffed.

"Jealous, much?" I teased while heading to the food cabinet.

"If you cry on anyone's shoulder," Edward said icily, ignoring my last remark, "It's _always _mine, if I may remind you."

He must have been proud with his clever line. But I…

"Actually, I prefer crying on you're _shirt,_" I corrected while glancing at the wet spot. I laughed, then took some popcorn bags from the cabinet. I through them towards Edward, who caught them quickly.

"Popcorn?" he asked.

"And ice cream," I said with a sly smile. "Put those in the microwave, would you, _honey_?"

And as if right on cue, the door bell rang. Edward growled.

"Now, now," I scolded playfully. "Be nice to out guest!" I smirked as I walked to go open the door.

"I will get you for this Bella!" Edward called from the kitchen.

Then I masked my humored expression with angst and depression. I sniffed my nose and grabbed a tissue.

"Whoa, Bella," Mike said once I opened the door. "It's just a book, you know?"

**The End******


End file.
